The present invention relates to capacitors. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to an improved surface mount chip capacitor and methods for manufacturing the same. One example of a surface mount chip capacitor is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0195558, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.